Smiling Repercussions
by Team Throppland Member
Summary: Smilers roam the Emerald city in a disguise:underneath human flesh; turning people into schizophrenics.One woman longs to be taken out of her smiler state and reveals her tragic past which dwells into scandalous business of the wizards. Whilst meeting Glinda on the way Elphaba discovers more about her past from the woman and another motive to bring the wizard to his demise for good


**_The Smiler Chapter 1: Smiler contact_** I noticed that the stars were dotted in random clusters : like a convulsion from the very sky they consisted of. It disrupted their everlasting slumber; or so it seemed. they hadn't deemed to appear any other night before. The nights have begun to draw in, only those enclosed in poverty or persons of the "portentous class", out about town roam these superstitious streets. I furrow my brow In thought at that. They are supine to the likes of others below them... It is expected..when one is not wrapped in such lavish fabrics of superiority you are oblivious to those who are so pompous. My thoughts came to a halt as my ears pin pointed a shrilling squeal. It sounded abnormal as it then finished into a guttural, hearty laugh. How surreal. believe you me, for someone as blind as a bat, i have very sharp ears. I turned to see where the sound protruded from and saw a broad figure, a masculine form prancing in a juvenile way; it gradually drifted into a ghost like shadow amongst the corner it proceeded to walk down. No...no, I had to of seen that wrong. Mental note I need to stop drinking myself into a delusional daze. Yet again I could have seen right...something told me something wasn't right. Me being the curious creature I am I set my shoulders back, ran my skeletal like fingers through my dark, raven hair, perhaps out of uneasiness and begun to follow the figure. As I crept around the corner, the figure I noticed, was wearing evening wear, a tuxedo, tailor made, black as cole, with an invisible tag that pronounced that it was worth more than years worth of my wages. The figure stopped. Which seem to cause me to stop as well, my train of thought subsiding. I didn't like that subtle stop of movement so I held my breath without even knowing I had stopped rhythmically breathing involuntarily.

Their head gyrated painstakingly slow. It moved as if a small train of wheels was attached to their neck. it didn't fail to give me goosebumps. The man smiled a weak, withering smile, yet a smile nonetheless. this was getting weirder and weirder by the minute . However I couldn't stop myself from looking. The male figure then smiled, broader, more genuine. it was gleaming now, heaven knows why. If only I could see what is sparking the figures interest. with nothing better to do I scurry pass the pungent set of bins, past the other side of Quagmons licence and peered through the stores window to the other side of where the man was standing. I have discovered as I had followed him the figure had been following someone else.

The man then stepped forward swivelling on his feet as if in a raise of attention, military standard. His back was poised and his eyes widened. I flinched at the high pitched hysterics that came out of his mouth, it sent shivers down the alignment of my shaking spine. I saw him viciously reach to clench the other persons throat, resulting in a squeal from the victim. I squinted and wrenched my neck to see the person that his towering figure yet to reveal. The man drew in a heavy inhale, turning his head to either side in an inquisitive way. "Must you try and run from me...do I scare you so?" His voice was cold and cruel. with his hands still around the victims throat they could make no rebuttal. He kept speaking; this time reverting to a jolly tone. "Us smilers are not to be run from...you see we are immortal predators and I can track down your heartbeat so running does you noooo use, none at all ". He grunted and released his grip on the victim. Slowly detaching his pianist like fingers from their throat. I furrowed my brow, wondering what an earth he was going on about.

I could now get a better view of the person since the man moved away pacing quickly back and forth in a crazed way, giggling. In all honesty I've never seen anything this bizarre! The person I could see was a middle-aged man of the lower class in the face. Wait...what? It was obvious he was of the lower class, even I could tell however he also had a tailored suit on. The suit failed to not show that underneath his body was scrawny and emaciated. He sputtered out coughs. As he managed to gain control of his breathing his lips quivered and he began speaking. "Who...who...who sent you? ". I felt myself shuffling on my knees in awkwardness as I saw the man stop his movements at that question and smiled a twisted smile at the voice.

"No one, us Smilers move on our own accord" I have no Idea what was meant by what he said so I waited for the other man to reply.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me I -"

"Oooh you know damn well. I'm getting hungrier by the minute " I heard him cut in and in a sickly softened voice.

"Please don't eat me! I've done all you said, I..I.. I have, I will do anything, just please, I beg of you-."

"Ahh... well..you see that is where you are wrong I'm afraid. You failed to give us what we wanted, thus you are the only person I have sighted at this time of night, therefore you are unfortunate enough that I could only find you as being my source of any nutrition right now hence not being able to find anyone else at this particular moment in time." Patience was loosening in his voice.

"Your superior vowed not to have me killed or eaten! I killed people for you, gave you what you needed in advance!"

"Yes well you didn't manage to kill our last on the checklist did you?" "I cannot kill my own wife and daughter for them to be eaten by you scum!"

"Oh! I was never told that they were your family...well... it seems if you don't kill them you will no longer live, either way they will end up dead. I shall be the one who will be chewing on their carcasses. Whether you will be there or not to witness is another story . Depending on your decision now will decide that fate."

"Don't you dare touch them, I swear to god I'll-"

"-kill us? You know full well you can't do anything sir." He clicked his neck which crackled in echoes down the alleyway.

I cringed. "You lot are sick!" The man of lower class replied. "Why them!?"

The man replicated another broad smile.."that is for me to know and not for you to find out sir...I'm sorry but I think it's best if I eat you now...perhaps to save the pain of you knowing that your wife and child have gone with you?"

"you wouldn't-" the man interjected. "I think I made it quite clear that I would! now question again and I will leave you alive just for the sake of you to see your family's carcasses, rotting on your doorstep!" I could see him snarling. with a quick flash of his wrists before the other man could reply he silenced him by breaking his neck. The man top polled over as his neck jarred in an alternate way. The oh so familiar twisting pit in my stomach made me grimace. I took in the seen with my brows knitted together, I was dumbfounded yet anguished at the same time. I don't see why this all conspired, not clearly he didn't mean he was going to eat him? It's cannibalism and what are Smilers? My body jerked at the sound of his movement. He walked into the depths of the alleyway and he dragged the persons limp body with him by their neck..."yummy" he said in a low, threatening voice. I can't take anymore of this. My mind is reeling with all scrambles of what he said. I slowly backed away from the wall and cover. As I moved he stopped dead in his tracks and he said "you belong to the smiler", looking in my direction a glimpse of sharp pronounced teeth was all I could make out. I sprinted as if the roads were made of water, until i was able to reach a safe haven.


End file.
